Contos Hogwartianos
by Nymph Nif
Summary: Contos aleatórios, curtos, que podem ser lidos independentemente... Todos são da época dos marotos... ou pelo menos essa foi a intenção inicial ;D A categoria diz Sirius/Marlene, mas que é não dá pra por mais do que dois personagens na indicação.
1. Tédio, Sirius Black

**Bom, resolvi postar fragmentos de histórias sem compromisso de ter que terminá-los, sem data nem pressão pra postar, sem comprometimento de atualizar. Eis uma fic para minha mente maluca brincar um pouco e, quem sabe, fazer com que alguém se divirta também. Cada capítulo é independente, não seguindo ordem cronológica nem um narrador... serão capítulos pequenos e com um foco diferente em cada, farei o que eu bem quiser mwahahahahahhaa **

* * *

**Tédio**

_Por Sirius Black_

O dia estava calmo, ensolarado, mas, para mim, a brisa que passava pelo lado de fora era como um zumbido ensurdecedor. Os alunos do primeiro ano estavam em aula de vôo, rindo, caindo... Eu os invejava.

Merlin era uma criatura cruel, como vivia dizendo a Lily. Graças a ele, eu estava jogado em uma cadeira meio afastada da mesa, reparando terrivelmente na paisagem, nos detalhes, como nunca fizera... é, era o tédio.

Enquanto o professor Binns flutuava de um lado para o outro, resmungando coisas, Mary parecia entretida em algum jogo com Rachel, em um pergaminho. Lily copiava a matéria... um dos poucos seres bizarros e quase humanos que prestavam atenção em História da Magia era Lilian Evans... Lene me fez rir, estava lutando para não dormir, abrindo e fechando os olhos seguidas vezes.

Olhei mais uma vez para a janela. Uma menina havia acabado de se equilibrar na vassoura, a uma distância razoável do chão. Sorri, com a lembrança pessoal. Ela me viu. A garota não era lá muito bonita, muito nova também, logo, juro que não tive segundas intenções. Rapidamente, ela desviou o olhar e percebi que tinha corado. Divertido com a cena, voltei meus olhos para a sala de aula.

Pontas estava abobalhado, observando Lily. Devo dizer que esse amor platônico era altamente prejudicial, já que ele às vezes me ignorava, perdido, como fazia naquele momento. Aluado fazia algumas anotações e, de tempos em tempos, parecia desenhar no pergaminho... talvez ele prestasse um pouco de atenção na aula, mas era menos bizarro que Lily, já que pelo menos tentava se distrair um pouco.

Aproximei-me da carteira, apoiando o rosto na mão esquerda. Meu pergaminho estava em branco, a pena estava seca e o tinteiro, fechado. Comecei a brincar com a pena, girando-a por entre os dedos. Notei que Peter me imitava. Eu ri. Descansei a pena e observei o grifinório pelo canto dos olhos. Pettigrew ainda me imitava, um completo idiota.

Cansado de brincar com o retardo mental de Peter, voltei meus olhos para Marlene McKinnon. Ainda sonolenta, ela não percebeu. Seus cabelos negros, compridos e levemente ondulados caiam sobre seu rosto pálido. Ocasionalmente, ela passava a mão para tirá-los, às vezes colocando-os atrás da orelha, mas eles voltavam a cair assim que o sono abaixava sua cabeça. Seus belos olhos azuis, quando abertos, brilhavam com uma certa magia, algo além da iluminação ambiente... eram especiais, eu diria.

Sempre achara Lene uma das mais lindas de nosso ano... até mesmo de Hogwarts. O grande problema é que ela adorava me desprezar, pisar no meu ego e cuspir em cima. Talvez ela fizesse isso para mostrar superioridade, mostrar que ela fazia o que as outras garotas não ousavam, em relação a mim. Talvez ela fizesse isso porque era a única garota que podia, porque sabia que, quando não alcançava meus objetivos, eu me frustrava.

Não, eu não gostava de Marlene como Pontas gostava de Lily, de maneira doentia e abobalhada. Nem como o carinho que Aluado possuía por Rachel, quase fraterno, compatível, solidário. Ainda assim, Marlene McKinnon possuía algo que atraía minha atenção... não algo que me fizesse parar de me divertir ou que tirasse meu sono, mas uma atração diferente. De fato, ela conseguia me provocar, pisar em meu orgulho quase que sonserino.

Pois é, só o tédio faz Sirius Black pensar.


	2. Expresso de Hogwarts, Rachel Leans

**Narrado pela minha OC em sua versão mais contida, afinal, era primeiro ano.**

* * *

**Expresso de Hogwarts**

_Por Rachel Leans_

Hogwarts, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. É, deveria ser divertido. Meus pais sempre contaram histórias mirabolantes sobre suas vidas lá. Pelo jeito que se empolgavam, davam a entender que eu conheceria uma nova casa, se é que é possível.

Logo ao subir no trem, encontrei várias pessoas nervosas, pequenas... deveriam ser ingressantes também. Eu ri de tudo aquilo. Como era possível estar com medo de ir para Hogwarts?

Eu carregava meu malão enquanto observava as cabines. Metade das cabines estava completamente lotada e a outra metade continha veteranos fazendo bagunça. É claro que eu preferia uma cabine com pessoas mais jovens. Depois de andar mais um pouco, encontrei uma com apenas um garoto de cabelos castanho-claro, escondido por um livro. Na capa preta com uma chama dançante azul desenhada estava escrito: "Devaneios Mágicos, por Hector Wyler".

-Achei que eu fosse a única pessoa da nossa idade que gostasse de Wyler – apressei-me a falar, através da porta aberta. Quando ele finalmente abaixou o livro, acrescentei – Posso te fazer companhia?

-Cl-claro, pode entrar – disse ele, fechando o livro. Coloquei meu malão em seu devido lugar e sentei-me de frente para o menino.

-Tá gostando do livro?

-É difícil não gostar – ele soltou um riso nervoso – É o primeiro livro que leio dele, na verdade.

-Esse é um livro mais teórico, não é? Prefiro os romances de Wyler, mas esses mais "cabeça" são muito bons também... pelo menos segundo meu pai – não pude evitar de rir com a lembrança do velho. – Você é primeiranista também?

-Ah, sou sim, perdão, não me apresentei. Sou Remus Lupin . E a Srta. é...?

-Haha, por favor, temos onze anos ainda... – sorri, percebendo o ar tímido do rapaz - Rachel Leans.

Imediatamente, ouvi alguém batendo na porta da cabine, que estava aberta, por sinal. Era um homem alto, de cabelos e olhos negros.

-Com licença, senhores... Sou Roben Carrick, monitor da Corvinal. Tem dois alunos novos aqui e gostaria de saber se eles podem sentar com vocês.

Ao que confirmamos com a cabeça, um rapaz moreno e uma menina loira de óculos entraram, pedindo licença. Eu não entendia o por que de tanta timidez e formalidade, achava tudo aquilo muito engraçado, na verdade.

Logo que o monitor desapareceu, descobri o nome daqueles dois: Frank Longbottom e Madelyn Carter. Depois de alguma conversa, surgiu o assunto que eu sabia que viria à tona: Casas de Hogwarts.

-Não sendo a Sonserina está bom – Longbottom zombou e Carter riu junto. Eu não achei graça e percebi que Lupin estava meio desconfortável.

-Minha mãe foi sonserina – disse, encarando-os, mas não estava brava, eu sabia muito bem a fama daquela casa. – Meu pai era lufano. Dizem que ele acabou "consertando" ela.

Eles riram novamente, mas Lupin ainda parecia preocupado.

-E você, Lupin? – Madelyn Carter perguntou.

-E-eu? Não sei se... não sei se me adequaria a alguma casa...

-Ah, pára com isso, vai – manifestei-me, inconformada com aquela afirmação. Como alguém poderia não se sentir confortável em Hogwarts? – O Chapéu Seletor não erra.

Só que eu também não sabia em que casa cairia. Diziam que a Sonserina era uma casa para bruxos sangue-puro bastante determinados e, bom, eu era mestiça. A Lufa-Lufa era uma casa para bons corações, para os justos e pacientes... mas não parecia ganhar muitas competições, ficando sempre em último. Acho que eu não era tão paciente e sem-ambição assim. Era até engraçado pensar que minha mãe tinha se apaixonado por um nascido trouxa lufano, alguém completamente oposto a ela, sonserina. Dizem que, com o namoro, minha mãe ficou mais generosa e meu pai mais astuto e determinado, criando um equilíbrio que me pareceu ideal para bruxos.

Corvinal era uma casa para sábios e estudiosos. Eu gostava de ler romances, mas, estudar... bleh. Sobrava então a Grifinória, lugar dos portadores de corações indômitos. Seria a Grifinória uma casa que misturava ousadia com humildade? A representação do equilíbrio entre sonserinos e lufanos?

Ah, esquece. Até parece que eu mudarei um centésimo do que sou se cair em uma ou outra casa.

* * *

**Por um capítulo, dei uma trégua aos sofrimentos amorosos, haha.** **O bom de fragmentos é que eu posso escrever sobre algo que nunca conseguiria transformar uma fic, como é o caso do primeiro ano.**

**Aliás, aproveitem que eu estou inspirada... querem uma narração de Marlene ou de Tiago, da próxima vez? Aceito dicas, pedidos e críticas para melhorar, mas não deixem de comentar, ok? **


	3. Namorando! Tiago Potter

**Ia postar amanhã, mas tive uma grande felicidade, então postei hoje mesmo. Descobri que sou oficialmente uma estudante em 2010 *_*  


* * *

Namorando!?!**

_Por Tiago Potter_

Namorando!!! Como Lilian Evans podia estar namorando!?! Não é possível, Merlin!!! Lily Evans, a _minha_ Lily Evans!!! A menina que me recusou até não poder mais! A melhor aluna de Slughorn, a monitora da Grifinória! Aquela com punho para dar detenções para eu e Pads, que era intocável!!!

AHHH!!!

Merlin, por que eu sou tão idiota? Por que você é tão cruel? Por que ela tinha que namorar um cara mais velho?!? HEIN?!?

Aquele idiota, imbecil, estúpido e metido a besta do Wyler! É, MATHIAS WYLER!!!!!! Apanhador e capitão da Corvinal pelos últimos quatro anos, monitor-chefe, vencedor do torneio de duelos do sétimo ano, organizador do maior grupo de estudos para os N.I.E.M.'s, mais alto e forte do que eu, admirado por um fã-clube feminino maior que o de Padfoot e filho do maior escritor bruxo da atualidade!

Ele é tão insuportavelmente brilhante que eu não tenho como dizer que não presta para a Lily! POR QUE MATHIAS WYLER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Droga, o que ele tem que eu não tenho? MERLIN, NÃO RESPONDA!

"_Pontas, Lily está namorando... o Wyler."_

Ah, Padfoot, eu te mato! Por que eu tinha que saber disso, caramba? E cadê aquela traíra da Leans?!? Se ela tiver a ver com isso eu juro que...!!! O Aluado me paga também! Se não fosse ele, a Leans NUNCA teria descoberto sobre a Lily!!! QUIETO, MERLIN, NÃO ME DESMINTA!

Onde está o Ranhoso!?! Preciso tirar o stress!

"_Deixa de ser besta Tiago, você só tá agindo assim porque tá com ciúmes"_

CIÚMES? Tiago Potter não sente ciúmes, Leans! Eu só não entendo como ela pôde... como ela pode e CONSEGUE namorar aquele cara! Ele deve ser metido e chato, não é possível, ele tem que ter algum defeito!!!

NÃO, EU NÃO A AMO!!! É só que... que... POR QUE MATHIAS WYLER, MERLIN?!? Eu juro, juro com todas as minhas forças... se eu encontrar aquele cara...!!! Monitor-chefe, droga! TÁ, eu não juro mais!

É o último ano dele, por que tinha que acontecer!?! Coração indômito, Merlin? De que serve um coração indômito se ele não consegue o que quer?

Ah, eu vou ganhar aquela Taça de Quadribol! Vou mudar para apanhador e capturar o pomo bem de baixo do nariz daquele Wyler! E que ele leve um balaço no meio da testa, para aprender! Não, melhor não... melhor que esteja inteiro e eu capture o pomo com ele em seu melhor estado! Pra ele ver quem é melhor!

Estou mais calmo, estou mais calmo, desabafei.

Mas por queeeeee?!?

Tá, Merlin, tá... Eu... ah, droga... Eu... não consigo, Merlin... ah... Eu... Eu... Eu a... Eu am... euamolilianevans... Eu amo Lilian Evans. Eu. A-mo. Li-lian. E-vans.

Pronto, falei. Feliz?!? Satisfeito?!?

* * *

**Escrito em pouquíssimo tempo e no meio da semana, quando, do nada, tive vontade de fazer isso huahuahuhauhaua Espero que tenham gostado, anyway.**


	4. Hogsmeade, Marlene McKinnon

**Um passeio completamente espalhafatoso a Hogsmeade**

_Por Marlene McKinnon_

Espalhafatoso, prestaram atenção?

Hector Wyler, o grande escritor bruxo da atualidade, acabou de lançar um livro sobre magias sem-varinha e, bom, obviamente, Rachel foi à Livraria Hüttenberg para comprá-lo. Como ela está namorando Remus, este foi junto. Só que essa maldita, como se não bastasse, influenciou Lily e Mary a gostarem de Wyler também... como conseqüência, Potter foi atrás.

Na verdade, Tiago ficou o tempo todo reclamando. Isso porque Mathias Wyler, filho do escritor, era o ex de Lily, mas não estava mais em Hogwarts. É claro que Potter jamais gostaria da idéia de ela ficar pra lá e pra cá com um livro escrito por um Wyler.

Enfim, o motivo da minha insatisfação é que eu não suporto Wyler, o escritor. Mathias era tudo de bom, perdoe-me a Lily, mas simplesmente não suporto os livros de seu pai. E acontece que Black não agüenta ler nada que não seja sobre Quadribol, então, ficamos os dois para trás, sentados em um banco de madeira, isolados.

A idéia de ter Sirius ao meu lado, sozinho, não era muito agradável. Não me levem a mal, durante este sétimo ano, ele estava divertido como sempre, só que menos infantil. O problema é quando ele começa com brincadeirinhas e, bom, é algo bastante freqüente quando estamos a sós.

-Enfim, sós. – Sirius colocou o braço em meu ombro, abraçando-me. Eu revirei os olhos e tirei aquela coisa de cima de mim.

-Faça-me o favor, Black, estamos em Hogsmeade.

-Qual o problema, Lene, encabulada por estar comigo em público? – ele sorriu daquele jeito maroto.

-Não, só acho que Hogsmeade é um vilarejo lindo demais para você estragá-lo com suas brincadeirinhas.

-Brincadeirinhas, você diz? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, sentando-se de frente para mim, no banco. – Quase sete anos... Sete anos, Lene, sete anos correndo atrás da garota mais linda de Hogwarts, levando pisoteadas maiores do que as que o Pontas leva, e por mais tempo, e você chama isso de brincadeirinhas?

-Ahn? – Só então virei-me para encará-lo. "Mais linda de Hogwarts", ele não tava falando sério, tava?

-Eu não sou tão traste quanto você pensa, Lene... – eu revirei os olhos, mas ele ignorou-me e prosseguiu – Sabe, eu não fico com garotas toda semana, como dizem. Aliás, não é com qualquer uma, também, e nem sempre eu consigo, não é? Desde o início, foi você a pessoa que eu sempre quis, mas nunca consegui... A mais linda de Hogwarts, a única que realmente consegue me magoar e, ironicamente, a pessoa que mais faz questão de me repudiar.

-Ah, pára com isso, Sirius... – Eu desviei o olhar. – Às vezes você é menos odiável, mas, eu e você... fala sério, né.

-Nossa, quanta consideração... Mas, se está tão certa disso, deixe-me fazer um teste.

-...teste? – Voltei a encará-lo, sem entender nada. Sirius chegou mais perto, deixando-me desconfiada.

-Se não temos nada a ver, não se importaria de me ceder um beijo, não?

-Tava demorando...

-Qual é, Lene, você não vai me namorar mesmo.

-_Você_ nunca namoraria, Sirius.

-Ah, então quer dizer que você me namoraria? – ele estava sorrindo marotamente.

-Não viaja, Black, uma coisa não muda a outra.

-Então, se não vamos dar em nada, não pode negar um beijo.

-Não tome isso como verdade.

Ele inclinou-se até que parasse a dois dedos de meu nariz. Até que ele tinha um perfume gostoso, estonteante, e aqueles olhos azul-acinzentados eram muito mais bonitos de perto. Mas, eu ainda não tinha surtado. Quando tentei me afastar, ele me segurou e tornou a falar. Será que não dava pra ele desistir?

-Então, se não daríamos em nada, não custa testar.

-Testar o que, seu cachorro? Eu não tenho nada a provar.

-Logo, não tem nada a temer, não é?

Ele parou por alguns segundos, encarando-me. Merlin, como aqueles olhos eram hipnotizantes... se ele fosse um pouquinho mais decente... Então, ele os fechou, para meu desespero. Chegou mais perto, devagar. Ainda mais. Não sei qual parte de mim acabou me traindo... não sei se foi o perfume envolvente ou aquele belo e acovardante olhar... ou aqueles cabelos negros, que caíam sobre seu rosto... não sei se foi aquele sorriso, injustamente sedutor e arrogante, ou aquela voz, profunda e elegante... Sei que meu mais odiado instinto fez-me cerrar os olhos e entreabrir a boca, aproximando meu rosto do dele.

Pareceu uma eternidade. Só lembro-me do vento gélido e da falta de calor humano. Quando abri meu olhos, lá estava ele, na outra ponta do banco, rindo.

-Então você gosta de mim.

-BLACK, SEU INFELIZ! – Dei-lhe um tapa no rosto tão forte que fez minha mão arder. –VOCÊ ME PAGA, SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!

Em um piscar de olhos, ele estava correndo por Hogsmeade inteira, sorrindo e gritando frases arrogantes, comigo em seu encalço, claro, com punhos cerrados.

Sirius Black não prestava. Merlin, onde eu estava com a cabeça?

* * *

**Um pouco do casal mais belo e divertido de Hogwarts, eu precisava disso xD**

**Estou tentando escrever algo da Lily, mas sem sucesso i.i É que meu cérebro funciona de maneira inversa: como estou com uma J/L em andamento, ele vive me dando idéias dos outros personagens, fugindo do foco, haha. Acho que é por isso que eu_ preciso_ ter algo como Contos Hogwartianos para brincar ;D**


	5. Torre de Astronomia, Remus Lupin

**Já li vários trechos de fanfics em que o ato "jogar-se da Torre de Astronomia" é citado... Eis minha versão desse acontecimento épico, haha.  


* * *

Torre de Astronomia**

_Por Remus Lupin_

Debruçado sobre a mureta da torre mais alta de Hogwarts, eu tentava esvaziar a cabeça. Toda aquela maluquice dos N.O.M.s e das luas cheias tinham me deixado exausto.

Eu era sim um dos melhores do nosso ano, mas não posso dizer que não me esforcei para isso... Ao contrário de Tiago e Sirius, eu realmente estudava. Geralmente, não era algo que me incomodava muito, nunca tive grandes dificuldades... enfiava-me nos livros mais por curiosidade e por achar que tinha memorizado algo de forma errada. Com o fim de ano, no entanto, minha insegurança e nervosismo aumentaram... amanhã é dia de N.O.M.s.

-Você sumiu – uma voz feminina fez com que eu me virasse.

-Eu estava...

-...nervoso – Rachel completou, parando ao meu lado com um meio-sorriso.

-É. Precisava de um tempo pra esvaziar a mente...

-Ah, eu atrapalho?

-Não, não – apressei-me a dizer. – Talvez conversar com alguém ajude a me acalmar.

Ela riu. Algumas pessoas levariam aquilo como um deboche e se irritariam... Bom, eu não me irritei. A verdade é que Rachel tinha se tornado uma grande amiga minha e, por conhecê-la, eu sabia que aquele era o seu jeito, sempre tentando animar as pessoas. Ela era a pessoa certa para me distrair naquele momento.

-Eu sinceramente não acho que ficar parado na Torre de Astronomia vai acabar com seu nervosismo.

-Não foi muito eficiente... Acho que um lugar que é palco de hipóteses de suicídio não é uma boa escolha, né? – Foi minha vez de rir, já sentindo a tensão em meu corpo se esvair.

-Hmm, vejamos o que dá pra fazer... – e ela começou a subir em cima da mureta.

-Rachel! – Estendi as mãos urgentemente para segurá-la. O que ela tinha na cabeça? Uma queda daquele lugar mataria qualquer um.

-Calma, você precisa relaxar... pare de se preocupar tanto com tudo, Remus. Aliás, pare de tentar me segurar ou vai acabar é me derrubando.

Foi então que meu coração disparou. Rachel, que estava de frente para mim, em cima da mureta, inclinou o corpo ligeiramente para trás. Num impulso, segurei-a com as duas mãos, arfando com o susto. Arregalei os olhos e senti meus pêlos arrepiarem.

Na verdade, ela não tinha perdido o equilíbrio, foi apenas impressão minha. Em meu estado de alerta, porém, recusei-me a soltá-la.

-Desce daí, Rachel!

-Eu disse pra se acalmar, Remus, vem – no instante seguinte, para meu desespero, ela jogou todo o peso para trás, segurando-se apenas pelos meus braços e pelos seus pés, que se apoiavam na quina da mureta.

Além da força, tive de usar meu peso para evitar uma queda dupla. Eu suava frio. Como se não bastasse, eu sabia que não tinha ninguém lá embaixo para ajudar... já era noite e a maioria dos estudantes estava dentro do castelo.

-Cadê seu lado grifinório, Remus? Nós temos varinhas!

Com um último tranco para trás, seus pés escorregaram e eu tive de me debruçar sobre a mureta gelada para continuar segurando-a. Aquilo não foi tudo... Rachel encostou a sola do tênis na parede externa, de pedra, e começou a empurrar... Aos poucos, senti meu corpo deslizando rumo à escuridão.

-Rachel, eu não vou...

-Não é pra você segurar, caramba!

-Sua maluca!!! – E, quando senti que minhas forças estavam no limite, preferi jogar-me a soltar suas mãos... Nós caímos.

A velocidade da queda era absurda... Prendi a respiração e forcei os olhos para que não se fechassem. Meus batimentos eram tão intensos que eu cheguei a estar conformado: morreria de um ataque cardíaco, não do impacto da queda.

-_Arresto Momentum!_ – Nós falamos juntos, a poucos metros do chão, eu com a varinha no punho direito e ela no esquerdo. Utilizei o feitiço em Rachel e percebi que ela o tinha lançado sobre mim.

Desaceleramos, mas continuamos a cair. Quando meus pés encontraram o chão, foram incapazes de agüentar meu peso e eu rolei para o lado, deitando-me com a face para o céu. Como minha mão esquerda ainda segurava a direita de Rachel, ela parou logo ao meu lado. Quando me dei conta disso, recolhi o braço, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Nós dois rimos descontroladamente por um bom tempo, quando percebemos que tudo tinha acabado.

-Você... é... doida – eu disse, entre pesadas inspirações de ar. Estava com os olhos fechados, esperando que a adrenalina baixasse.

-Um... pouco – pela pausa e pelo barulho, notei que ela também implorava por oxigênio.

Quando minha pulsação mostrou sinais tranqüilizantes, abri os olhos e virei a cabeça para o lado, encarando minha amiga.

-Mas foi divertido.

-Eu não disse que seria? – E ela sorriu da maneira sincera de sempre, a maneira que me contagiava... que me fazia sorrir também. Depois, virou a cabeça, fitando o céu. – Não é lindo?

Fiquei alguns segundos paralisado, olhando para Rachel e sua felicidade comparável à de uma criança. De forma inesperada, ela realmente tinha esvaziado minha cabeça...

Só então encarei o céu. Em um primeiro momento, meus olhos captaram apenas as estrelas mais brilhantes. Logo, consegui enxergar mais e mais pontos luminosos... A noite estrelada não poderia estar mais bonita.


	6. Lembranças, Mary McDonald

**Lembranças**

_Por Mary McDonald_

Dói pensar que talvez eu nunca volte a Hogwarts... dói saber que esse castelo magnífico, que abrigou inúmeros amigos e acontecimentos, deixará de ser meu amado lar.

Eu estava sentada em minha cama, arrumando meu malão, quando encontrei algo muito especial... meu álbum de fotos. As meninas já tinham descido para tomar café da manhã, eu tinha ficado para trás justamente para terminar de organizar minhas coisas.

Abri o álbum, sorrindo. Aquele era um de meus pertences mais queridos, o responsável por trazer lembranças engraçadas e nostálgicas. A primeira foto mostrava eu e Lily muito pequenas ainda, tentando jogar xadrez com caras de concentração imbatíveis. Eu roia as unhas e mexia a outra mão de um lado para o outro, pensativa, enquanto ela franzia a testa e aproximava o rosto do tabuleiro.

Na foto seguinte, nós duas estávamos debaixo de uma árvore, sorrindo ao lado de Severus... É triste saber o quanto ele mudou... Quando olhei a terceira foto, no entanto, voltei a sorrir, pois tratava-se de Lily em sua primeira aula de vôo, no primeiro ano, aterrorizada, tremendo e olhando de um lado para o outro, tentando se equilibrar. Ao fundo, Tiago se matava de rir.

Então, pulei para algumas fotos do segundo, terceiro e quarto anos... Rachel e Marlene se entreolhavam com cara de arteiras, sujas dos pés à raiz dos cabelos, com um caldeirão que soltava fumaça preta, na frente. Lembro de Sirius ter roubado minha câmera só para guardar esta cena.

A próxima retratava Tiago e Rachel na primeira partida de quadribol que participaram, voando infinitamente. Eu também tinha uma coleção de fotos do time completo de quadribol da Grifinória, uma de cada ano... sem contar essas de apenas parte da equipe e de momentos em que levantamos a taça, claro.

Tive um acesso de risos quando vi Marlene encharcada, com Tiago e Sirius gargalhando atrás. Lembro-me perfeitamente daquela cena: Lily conversava com Remus sobre Runas Antigas em um papo tão _nerd_ que os outros dois marotos não paravam de tirar sarro, até que Remus lançou um _Aguamenti _na direção deles, mas, como ele estava de costas, não viu que Marlene estava no meio do caminho. Acham mesmo que eu perderia uma foto dessas para o meu álbum?

Passei então para páginas mais recentes... do quinto ano até o presente momento. Lily e Mathias dançavam em uma comemoração durante o recesso de natal, na casa dos Wyler. Tiago ficou louco, naquela época. A foto seguinte tinha uma cena bastante rotineira, a partir do sexto ano: Marlene correndo atrás de Sirius com cara de _serial killer_.

Vi as fotos dos grifinórios todos unidos, algumas só das meninas, outras só dos marotos... Dava pra perceber, pela seqüência de fotos, que começamos a falar mais com os rapazes no sexto ano, apesar de ter algumas fotos mais antigas com eles.

Na página seguinte, Remus abraçava Rachel alegremente. Os dois sorriam e trocavam alguns beijos, encostados em uma mureta, com a Casa dos Gritos ao fundo. Na foto ao lado, Lily estava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Tiago, dormindo, enquanto ele fazia caretas e apontava para ela, insistindo que a cena fosse registrada.

Montar aquele álbum foi parte da minha vida... Quando ganhei uma câmera, logo antes de vir para Hogwarts, no primeiro ano, não achava que seria tão útil quanto realmente foi. Tudo aquilo era capaz de contar uma história, de trazer felicidade e relembrar um pouquinho do gosto de cada momento... de matar a saudade daquele castelo que, por pelo menos sete anos, ensinou-me a viver.


	7. O que fazer, Tiago Potter

**O que fazer?**

_Por Tiago Potter_

-Cheque-mate – Remus anunciou a derrota de Mary, arrancando sons inconformados da menina. – Mais uma?

-Pode apostar, Lupin, porque desta vez você não me escapa.

Enquanto os dois iniciavam mais uma partida ao pé da lareira, Marlene, Sirius e Rachel jogavam Snap explosivo em uma das mesas. Eu estava largado em uma poltrona, observando, além da barulheira alheia, Lily dormindo no sofá. Ela parecia um anjo naquele estado...

Ainda não compreendo o que há entre nós. Já me convenci que estou apaixonado, mas não entendo o que ela sente por mim... Sei lá, é bastante confuso. Ela me xinga num dia e reclama que estou distante no outro. Disso deu pra tirar que se importa comigo... o bastante para brigar, pelo menos. É, pode parecer estranho, mas brigas são indícios de preocupação, pois, se ela não ligasse, por que tentaria me corrigir?

Ah, mas eu não sou tão entendido quanto finjo ser, infelizmente. Pois é, Merlin, eu tentei beijá-la, outro dia. Muita tontice, haha. Nem preciso dizer que perdi alguns pontos com ela, né? Eu sei, mas fui impulsivo, não pude evitar.

Ela pareceu me perdoar pela minha babaquice... ou pelo menos disfarçou bem, vai saber. Lily tem os pensamentos muito confusos, não consigo entendê-la, sério. Acho que nem ela se entende... Isso a deixa engraçada.

O que eu posso falar sobre ela? Dizem que análise de homem apaixonado não é justa. De qualquer forma, não posso esconder o que penso.

Algumas pessoas apontariam imediatamente seus cabelos inconfundíveis, sua honestidade – apesar de confusa – e sua bondade. Outros falariam de sua inteligência, da personalidade forte e seus olhos magnificamente verdes e únicos. É, só que, se eu pensasse como a maioria, não estaria apaixonado.

Dizem que a gente se apaixona pelos defeitos da pessoa. Defeitos, que defeitos? Não é que ela não tenha, mas_, para mim_, ela não tem. Como posso me expressar? Ela não consegue receber um elogio galanteador sem corar e me xingar de algum nome sutil, nem deixar de falar mal de Rachel por um segundo, por mais que goste dela. Lily é incapaz de olhar reto, da maneira fácil, pois quer sempre complicar as coisas, divagar com sua cabeça perdida. Ela dificilmente arrisca, não gosta de errar.

Hmm, acho que achei o defeito que mais me incomoda. Não importa o quanto eu ache que ela gosta de mim, ela jamais vai admitir ou arriscar algo sem ter completa certeza. De um lado, ela se irrita quando começo com minhas cantadas, mas, do outro, ela nunca tomaria o primeiro passo. Então, como eu fico?

Mulheres são complicadas, acho que nunca as entenderei. Quero dizer, se você pede pra ficar, elas dizem que isso não é pergunta que se faça, se você as beija do nada, leva um tapa, se começa com cantadas baratas, leva foras descarados... se você tenta algo sem conhecê-la é tachado de cafajeste, mas, se torna-se o melhor amigo delas, elas ficam com medo de tentar algo mais e arruinar a amizade... se pára de tentar, elas nunca vêm atrás. Ah, fala sério, eu não nasci para isso. Não, não foi nesse sentido! Merlin, não me venha com piadinhas sobre veado...

Enfim, eu já nem sei mais o que fazer para conquistar Lilian Evans. Se bem que, de tanta obsessão que isso foi por meses, nem me surpreendo mais quando não colho resultados.

Também não vou tentar mais!

...

... ...

... ... ...

É ISSO, MERLIN! ESSA É A CHAVE!

Quando o sol raiar, Tiago Potter não vai tentar mais _nada_ com Lilian Evans.


	8. Extremos que se encontram, Rachel Leans

**Extremos que se encontram**

_Por Rachel Leans_

Em uma mesa da biblioteca, eu escrevia uma carta. É, eu realmente fui escolhida para Grifinória, como bem imaginei. Fico tentando adivinhar o que meus pais pensarão disso...

Minha mãe era bastante popular em Hogwarts. Apanhadora da Sonserina, melhor aluna de Poções, Feitiços e Transfiguração. Não era estudiosa, mas possuía um enorme talento. Vivia cercada de um grupinho metido do qual muitos tinham medo, atraía olhares de alunos mais velhos e era idolatrada pelos sonserinos mais jovens. Ela confessou-me, no entanto, que era ambiciosa, possuidora de extrema arrogância e preconceito. Apesar de tudo, foi graças à sua audácia que se tornou uma grande bruxa.

Em seu quinto ano, Stella Balistieri tinha longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, repleto de ondas. Seus olhos eram praticamente negros, frios, sua pele era pálida e seu sorriso carregava um ar de pura arrogância. Vinha de uma família de sangue puro, bastante respeitada pelo mundo a fora.

Convivendo com o outro lado de Hogwarts, meu pai não era famoso, mas tinha lá seu círculo de amizade. O lufano Eric Leans possuía cabelos loiro-escuros, lisos, e olhos cor-de-mel, como os meus. Era um nascido-trouxa de classe média, curioso o suficiente para estudar e aprender mais que a maioria, solidário o bastante para se prejudicar ajudando um amigo. Segundo minha mãe, Eric nunca se preocupou em vencer competições acadêmicas e esportivas, contentava-se em ser bom para si mesmo, sem vontade de se exibir ou ser o melhor. Se você perguntasse para um sonserino quem era Eric Leans, ele responderia: "Quem?"

Foi quando os dois receberam distintivos de monitores que se conheceram, sendo obrigados a, pelo menos de vez em quando, se encontrarem em reuniões de monitoria. Obviamente, Stella zombou muito de meu pai, inventando apelidos e tentando reduzir sua auto-estima. Só que Eric não era burro, jamais cedeu às provocações. Na maioria das vezes, ele simplesmente a ignorava, sem nem ao menos dar sinal de que estava ouvindo. _"Para Stella, acostumada a ser o umbigo do mundo, ser ignorada era o cúmulo"_, meu pai me disse, certa vez.

Com o passar do tempo, ela começou a atormentar meu pai ainda mais, apelando inclusive para azarações e ofensas familiares. Stella chegou ao ponto de passar mais tempo com Eric do que com os sonserinos. Depois de um ano, frustrada com o descaso, ela parou. _"Parei de atormentá-lo, mas não consegui parar de prestar atenção nele_", confessou minha mãe.

É a partir daí que meu pai me orgulha. Ele percebeu que, com três meses de completa paz, minha mãe _ainda_ não tinha parado de observá-lo. E lá foi o Sr. Leans conversar ocasionalmente com Stella, usando um pouco do sorriso irônico e sacana que tinha aprendido com a sonserina. _"Ele soltava frases como 'Cansou-se de mim?' e, com um sorriso insuportável, sumia antes de eu reagir. Eu simplesmente nunca consegui ficar calada por muito tempo... Não sei o que me irritava mais, se era o fato de ele me ignorar ou de não me deixar reagir."_

_ "Ela continuava a me lançar um olhar mortífero toda vez que me via... mas jamais deixava de me notar."_ Até que, visando o dia dos namorados de seu sexto ano, ele a convidou para sair. Não sei com qual discurso meu pai se armou, mas sei que minha mãe aceitou. _"Eric ficou a semana inteira me desafiando. Por mais que ele fosse um sangue-ruim, aceitei a proposta. Meu orgulho sonserino quis provar que não seria um lufano que me atrairia, que venceria a disputa interna. Foi o dia mais detestável de minha vida."_

Naquele passeio por Hogsmeade, meu pai a tratou como se não houvesse nenhum conflito entre eles. Claro, minha mãe já estava se apegando a ele, mas simplesmente não conseguia admitir. _"Stella ficou o tempo todo de cara amarrada, aproveitou cada feixe de oportunidade para me ofender, mas eu ignorei tudo, continuei fingindo que ela estava gostando... apenas mostrava-me compreensivo quando ela ficava mais razoável."_

_"Seu pai fez o que eu mais temia: beijou-me justamente quando meu grupo de amigos passava."_ Minha mãe ficou furiosa. Os sonserinos simplesmente zombaram e nunca mais voltaram a vê-la como antes.

_"Obviamente, eu estava lá. Todas as vezes em que via Stella sozinha, fazia questão de fazer-lhe companhia. Ela passou a me odiar mais do que tudo na vida... se é que já não odiava antes."_ Só que ela nunca teve amigos de verdade, apesar de ser extremamente popular. Aqueles que minha mãe considerava mais próximos se afastaram e a única opção que lhe restou foi aceitar sua companhia.

Eis que, no primeiro dia letivo do sétimo ano, a arrogante Stella Balistieri e o desconhecido Eric Leans chegaram a Hogwarts de mãos dadas... e sorrindo. Algo com que nem Merlin tinha sonhado. Stella rejeitou o convite de Voldemort, conheceu os McKinnon, os Prewett e passou a fazer parte da vida de Eric.

É, acho que, depois de tudo isso, eles não se surpreenderão com minha entrada pra Grifinória, né?

* * *

**Não sei se interessa, mas aí está minha OC contando um pouco de seus pais. Não é do tempo que os marotos estudavam em Hogwarts, mas e daí? Eu que mando nesta fic, lembram? ò.ó**


	9. Aniversário Duplo, Sirius Black

**Aniversário Duplo**

_Por Sirius Black_

A festa na Sala Precisa estava simplesmente espetacular. Pessoas de todas as casas, do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano, todas bem vestidas, elegantes. Havia comida farta e música para todos os gostos.

Só que tudo isso não era capaz de tirar uma pessoa da minha visão. Não importava para que canto eu fosse, sempre acabava com o olhar em Marlene McKinnon. Merlin, como ela estava deslumbrante! Usava um vestido vermelho, brincos de argola gigantes e tinha o cabelo levemente preso... Eu simplesmente não consegui parar de fitá-la. Naquele instante, tive a certeza de que ela era sim a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts inteira.

Não consegui reparar em quem passava pelo meu caminho, só enxerguei _ela_. Quando cheguei a meu objetivo, estendi a mão direita, enquanto mantinha a esquerda para trás, curvando o tronco levemente.

-Será que a senhorita me concede uma dança? – Meu olhar encontrou o dela.

-Hmm, não. Desculpa, mas estou esperando que um _cavalheiro_ me tire para dançar.

-Com medo de fazer feio na companhia de Sirius Black? – Eu coloquei o melhor sorriso que pude em meu rosto.

-Medo? Por favor... – Ela riu em tom de deboche.

-Ah, então sou eu que peço desculpas, pensei que fosse a famosa Srta. McKinnon, que dizia ser a maior dançarina de Hogwarts.

-Encontrou a pessoa certa, _Black_, mas não danço com quem pisa em meu pé.

-Está dispensando o maior dançarino desta festa, senhorita?

-Maior dançarino? É o que veremos – e ela segurou minha mão.

Meu sorriso saiu triunfante desta vez. Há, eu sabia exatamente como lidar com a Marlene.

Levantei o braço, movimentando-o no ar, e ela, de maneira sedutora, rodou em seu eixo, parando extremamente próxima de mim, mas de costas. Balancei a cabeça rapidamente, livrando meu cérebro daquele perfume penetrante, enquanto a fazia girar novamente, agora no sentido contrário. Tudo ao ritmo da música clássica que soava ao fundo.

Puxei-a para perto e ela enlaçou meu pescoço. Passei os braços pela cintura de Marlene, colocando meu rosto ao lado do dela.

-Como aniversariante desta noite, tenho direito a um pedido – sussurrei ao pé do ouvido, enquanto dançávamos a passos lentos.

-Como aniversariante desta noite, tenho direito a recusar este pedido.

-Mesmo sem ouvi-lo, senhorita?

-Você não é original, Black, nem um pouco.

-Então, _você_ poderia ser a original, desta vez. Concede-me um beijo?

-Não fico com caras mais novos.

-Hmm, até que foi um pouco original... não foi um "não" descarado. Mas, senhorita, se ambos fazemos aniversários hoje, temos a mesma idade, correto?

-Não, eu nasci duas horas e trinta e sete minutos antes.

-Se é assim, voltemos aos fatos. Digo que está enganada.

-Eu sei que horas nasci, Black.

-Eu sei que sabe, não duvido disso. Apenas alego que sou mais velho.

-Não sabe fazer conta?

-Na verdade, é a senhorita que não sabe fazer conta. Esqueceu-se que nasceu de sete meses? Isso me faz quase dois meses mais velho.

Lene afastou seu rosto do meu, de forma que pudemos nos encarar. Eu sorri, vitorioso.

-E então, o que me diz?

-Você venceu, Black, mas não me convenceu.

-Desculpe-me...? – Enruguei a testa, sem entender.

-Até que dança bem, mas não mostrou nada de mais.

-Ah, a senhorita quer emoção...

No momento em que a música apontou um pico de volume, joguei Marlene, tombando-a para trás, mas segurando-a com o braço esquerdo no último instante, de forma que um pequeno movimento de corpo a faria encontrar o chão.

Seus vívidos olhos azuis ficaram arregalados e eu sorri novamente, tendo o que queria. Meu rosto estava colado ao dela, meus braços a impediam de se mover. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, eu a beijei.

Os lábios de Marlene eram suaves, mais delicados do que ela gostava de aparentar. Para minha surpresa, ela retribuiu o beijo. Uma onda de sensações invadiu meu peito e eu tive de colocá-la em pé novamente para que não caíssemos. Por um momento, a sala mais cobiçada de Hogwarts, tanto em termos estruturais quanto presenciais, foi reduzida a um metro e setenta e dois... mais alguns centímetros de salto.

Subitamente, Lene empurrou-me com as duas mãos, rompendo o beijo.

-Black, seu imprestável...

Eu beijei-a novamente, impedindo-a de prosseguir. Lene, no entanto, quebrou o beijo mais uma vez...

Um tapa... foi tudo o que levei. Fechei os olhos, contendo a frustração que se expandia dentro de mim, enquanto massageava o rosto que, com certeza, estava vermelho. Suspirei ao constatar que ela não estava mais lá.

-Essa doeu.

Eu sorri, pegando um pouco de bebida e encarando Marlene, que já estava longe.

Por que a história sempre termina comigo levando um tapa?

* * *

**Talvez porque eu seja a escritora?**

**Eu sempre imaginei o Sirius forjando uma postura mais formal de vez em quando para atrair alguém huahuauhau **

**Ei, fãs do moreno mais cobiçado de Hogwarts, alguém quer saber como é a minha idealização dele? Fiquei brincando no photoshop que nem uma tonta desocupada e até que consegui um resultado legalzinho. O link tá no perfil, mas não me matem se não gostarem, ok? xD  
**


	10. Qual o melhor, Lílian Evans

**Hey, dessa vez o conto é sobre uma conversa completamente fútil e infantil, mas que eu me diverti escrevendo xD**

**

* * *

Qual o melhor...?**

_Por Lilian Evans_

Sério, eu não sei o que estava fazendo no meio de tudo aquilo... Tudo bem que o dormitório feminino precisava de alguma agitação, nesse começo de novembro, mas não era pra tanto.

Bom, deixa eu explicar. Na minha cama, tinha duas pessoas sentadas: eu perto da cabeceira e Marlene na outra extremidade, ambas viradas para o lado. Na outra cama, nessas mesmas posições, estavam Mary e Rachel, respectivamente. Sobre o que nós conversávamos? Homens, óbvio. Agora, eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem resolveu trazer essa brincadeira infame à tona.

-Vamos falar apenas de grifinórios, tudo bem?

-Ah, Mary, pra que isso? Se você perguntar de beleza...

-É, Lily, terá de apontar um grifinório, o quase-seu Wyler não serve – Rachel sorriu.

Até que "quase-seu Wyler" não soava mal, haha.

-Então, hmm... – Mary passou a mão pelo queixo, pensativa. – Mais simpático?

-Remus – eu e Rachel respondemos imediatamente. Merlin, não acredito que eu estava no meio daquela conversa.

-Frank, nosso monitor-chefe – Marlene riu. – Mary?

-Hmm... Sirius.

-Ah, fala sério.

-Ele é divertido, Lene.

-Melhor sorriso? – Perguntei, antes que Marlene começasse a jorrar nomes feios.

-Tá, dessa vez o Black vence – Lene revirou os olhos.

-Sirius, duh.

-Ah, Rachel, nem é tão óbvio assim... Eu gosto do sorriso do Remus – Mary riu. – E não vá dizer que você também não gosta, porque nós sabemos que é mentira.

-Claro que gosto, cada vez que ele sorri é um acontecimento histórico! Mas não dá pra julgar algo que é tão freqüente quando o cometa Haley, oras.

-Exagerada – lancei o travesseiro nela. – Só porque você está apaixonada e quer a todo custo vê-lo sorrir não quer dizer que ele sorri pouco – agarrei meu travesseiro, que tinha voltado como um foguete. – Enfim, não vamos entrar nessa discussão... O sorriso de Sirius é engraçado, mas o mais bonito acho que é o do Remus mesmo, é menos satírico.

-Melhor cabelo? – Marlene foi rápida. – Acho o máximo os cabelos bagunçados do Tiago.

-Você bebe, Lene... Sirius, claro.

-Sem dúvida alguma, os cabelos do Sirius são bonitos... Aliás, não só os cabelos, né? – Rachel abafou um riso e eu tive de concordar. – Mas prefiro tons mais claros... Remus.

-Mary?

-Fico com o gelzinho do Frank dessa vez.

-E os melhores olhos? – Rachel me fez parar um bom tempo pra pensar.

-Os da Lily.

Ahn? Levantei uma sobrancelha.

-Pensei que estivéssemos falando de homens, Mary.

-Não, estamos falando de _grifinórios_, Lily. Até onde sei, você é uma grifinória.

-Ah.

-...mais pontos pro Black – Marlene jogou as mãos para o alto.

-Lily?

-Ainda estou pensando, perae... Fala você, Rachel.

-Já que valem meninas, acho os olhos da Lene bonitos, mais azulados do que os do Sirius.

Ok, então era minha vez.

Apontaram meus olhos verdes, os acinzentados de Sirius e os azuis de Marlene... Apesar de bonitos, faltava alguma coisa, alguma complexidade. Bah, eu não queria admitir em voz alta, mas só consegui pensar em um par...

Aquele ser extremamente arrogante que era conhecido pelos cabelos rebeldes escondia uma coisa que poucos tinham observado, por baixo dos óculos... Nas poucas vezes que pude reparar, percebi que não eram olhos avelãs, como eu pensava, mas sim, mesclados de âmbar, castanho e verde... As cores se sobressaíam de acordo com as roupas que ele usava, porém, as três sempre estavam presentes.

-Apesar da arrogância...

-A pergunta é sobre os olhos, não sobre a arrogância, Lils – Rachel sorriu.

-Nesse caso, Potter, vai.

-Sério, o que você viu nos olhos dele? – Marlene arqueou a sobrancelha direita.

-Ah, nunca reparou? Se tem alguma coisa que presta nele, são os olhos, acredite. De verdade, vocês precisam reparar. São esverdeados, mesclados, muito bonitos.

-Parecem castanhos pra mim – Mary também parecia intrigada.

-Lily, Lily... Quer dizer que você ficou reparando _atentamente_ e _de perto_ nos olhos de Tiago Potter?

-Ah, por favor, Rachel... Depois de tantos anos convivendo com aquele mala é normal reparar!

-Nós não reparamos! – As três rebateram em uníssono. Revirei os olhos.

-Eu tenho uma atração por olhos, ok? – Encarei o canto vazio do dormitório. Bleh, já estava arrependida de ter dito a verdade.

-Se isso é verdade, e se os olhos que você mais gosta são da pessoa que vive correndo atrás de você, então o próximo passo é...

-Não viaja, Leans – lancei novamente meu travesseiro na sem graça da Rachel. – Você não tinha dito que o Wyler era "quase meu"? Mil vezes Mathias Wyler do que Tiago Potter, ew.

Elas não pareceram muito convencidas, no entanto.


	11. Uma Discussão Intrigante, Merlin

**Uma Discussão Intrigante**

_Por Merlin_

Eu estava tirando um simples cochilo no céu de Hogwarts quando ouvi passos rumo a um lugar isolado. Hahaha, discussão! Jamais perderia essa.

-Pronto, Rem, pode falar. Afinal, pra que tanta frescura? – A menina de cabelos castanhos sorriu, ainda segurando a mão do namorado. Ah, ela mal sabia o que estava por vir!

-Rachel, nós... Ah, Merlin... – Nem venha pedir ajuda, rapaz! Ele soltou a mão da garota, engoliu em seco e ficou de frente para ela, mas fitando o chão. – Nós não podemos mais ficar juntos.

-E por que não? – Surpreendentemente, ela não demonstrou tristeza, apenas franziu a testa. É claro que eu não posso ser enganado, sei que alguma coisa dentro dela se contorceu.

-Porque nós mudamos.

-Remus, olha pra mim – ela só tornou a falar quando ele a encarou. – Talvez, se você tentar me dizer a verdade, eu acredite.

_Touché._

-Estamos nos envolvendo demais, Rachel. _Eu_ estou... e consigo ver em seu rosto que você também está.

A menina coçou a nuca e ergueu uma sobrancelha. É, nada de gritaria, droga.

-Desde quando isso é motivo para um casal se separar? Sempre achei que fosse o contrário, juro.

-Você sabe do que eu falo. Amor é um caminho sem volta... Eu não quero que você fique presa a mim por causa disso – quando ela revirou os olhos e virou para o lado, o rapaz rapidamente moveu-se para que voltasse ao campo de visão dela. – Que futuro nós teríamos?

-Um pouco tarde pra se preocupar com isso, não acha?

-Não me diga que...

-Sim, Remus, eu _já_ estou _apaixonada_ por você – finalmente a voz dela saiu mais seca, acompanhada por uma expressão mais fechada, ligeiramente brava, contrastando com o significado de sua fala. Isso deixou o jovem sem palavras por alguns segundos, chocado.

-Eu cometi um erro muito grande em ter começado um namoro...

-Pára, Remus, pára! Você não percebe que essas baboseiras só atrapalham? Eu já disse que não me importo, que _gosto_ disso tudo! – ela aumentou a firmeza em seu olhar e ele virou a cabeça para o lado, fugindo.

-Você precisa me esquecer, encontrar alguém melhor...

-Não me venha com essa história de novo.

-E se a verdade for outra? – em um movimento rápido, ele tornou a encará-la, desta vez tentando imitar o tom firme da menina. – E se eu for egoísta o suficiente para me afastar apenas porque _eu_ não suporto pensar que estou prejudicando a pessoa que eu amo?

-Se você _fosse, _que fique bem claro – agora seus olhos estavam úmidos, seu coração inquieto, apesar de que ela ainda mantinha uma postura inabalável. – Além disso, Remus, você me prejudica a partir do momento em que nós dois queremos ficar juntos e você nos impede.

-E se... eu simplesmente não quiser mais você?

-Uma hipótese fraca – ela deu as costas para o rapaz e enxugou o canto dos olhos com a lateral do indicador esquerdo.

Hmm, então até Rachel Leans tem seu lado fraco... Grifinórios, tsk, tsk.

Atrás dela, o agora ex-namorado piscou da maneira mais lenta possível e respirou fundo.

-Vai ser melhor para nós dois, acredite.

-Se nem você acredita nisso, como eu poderei? – Ela ainda estava de costas. Havia uma certa dose de conflito nela, uma mistura indefinida que vagava entre a indignação, o abatimento e a raiva.

-Rachel...

-Tudo bem, você não vai agüentar muito tempo mesmo.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu. Eu ainda sou Merlin, lembra? Sei que ele teve vontade de abraçá-la... Ele nunca tinha visto aquela garota sequer próxima de chorar e, logo quando chegou o momento, a escolha que fez o impediu de consolá-la. Tudo o que o grifinório pôde fazer foi ir embora, tentando, com isso, reforçar suas palavras.

As lágrimas de Rachel não caíram, ela não permitiu isso. Quando se deu conta de que tinha ficado sozinha, esboçou um meio sorriso e procurou a lua.

-É, Merlin, nem sempre o humor de lua cheia é divertido.

Não é pra ser mesmo! Grifinórios...

* * *

**Bom, aí está. Fui tonta o suficiente para deixar Merlin narrar isso, mas, fazer o que, eu sou escrava das minhas idéias (dane-se a "reforma ortográfica"). **


	12. Perfeitamente Confuso, Rachel Leans

**Esta cena tem uma certa ligação com a do capítulo anterior. Os contos são independentes, mas eu, se fosse você, leria o anterior... Não que faça alguma diferença xD Na verdade, apesar de a ideia de _Contos Hogwartianos_ ser justamente postar sem compromisso e aleatoriamente, eu realmente duvido que alguém venha para cá sem ter lido os outros contos... Anywayz, inpirei-me novamente em acontecimentos da minha outra fic, _Corações Indômitos_.**

**

* * *

Perfeitamente Confuso**

_Por Rachel Leans_

Tenho certeza de que Tiago e Sirius arrastaram a turma toda para Hogsmeade para tentar me reaproximar de Remus. As pessoas pensam que são discretas, mas elas se entregam muito fácil. Fala sério, um passeio casual pela Casa dos Gritos e uma janta no Três Vassouras são absurdamente comuns, não? Fico surpresa por Remus ter vindo.

Ah, ele é um besta. Francamente, desde quando terminar um namoro por paixão é sensato? Eu não tenho culpa se esse jeito preocupado, gentil e carinhoso dele me atraiu. Não tenho culpa se essa beleza clássica e essas periódicas mudanças de humor me encantaram. Juro que não escolhi estar perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Afinal, quem escolhe? Não que eu me queixe disso... Só acho que Remus deveria entender que amor não é um sentimento que simplesmente desaparece.

Enfim, não quero brigar por isso. Ah, já briguei demais, Merlin, ele já sabe o que eu penso. Não vou dizer que não fiquei triste com o término do namoro, mas, poxa, se ele realmente me ama como diz, não vai agüentar muito tempo... Otimismo atrai coisas boas, sabia? Acho que preciso dar umas lições para as minhas amigas, a propósito.

Naquele frio devastador que estava no meio da neve de Hogsmeade, eu, Lily e Lene paramos e viramos para trás, esperando os três marotos chegarem. É óbvio que protestamos pelo semi-congelamento e eles repararam, trocando olhares e sorrisos. Eu conhecia aquelas reações... Saí correndo.

-Eu te pego, Rachel! – Era a voz de Remus me perseguindo, sem dúvida alguma.

-Você é sedentário, não vai conseguir nunca!

-Você está com frio, eu não!

-Grande coisa! Ahh – um amontoado maior de neve me fez tropeçar e quase cair.

Correr berrando para trás com certeza não foi a melhor das escolhas. Foi o suficiente para Remus me alcançar e encher minhas costas de neve.

-Ah, é assim, é? – Eu me virei e, rindo, capturei dois punhados de neve, tendo de me esquivar de mais alguns lançamentos do sujeito.

-Alguns graus a menos não farão diferença – ele riu e virou o rosto para receber um ataque gelado de forma segura.

-Diga isso por você, Remus Lupin, que será o alvo maior.

-Bom, ser maior do que você não é difícil – abaixei atrás de um banco para não ser acertada e comecei a enrolar bolas de neve.

-Você realmente quer me ver com frio, não é? Em outros tempos, você me emprestaria um casaco.

-Disse bem, "em outros tempos", não perto da lua cheia – ele continuava a rir e uma onda gelada sobrevoou o banco, caindo em cima de mim.

-Pois é, não tenho gostado de luas cheias, ultimamente – sai de meu esconderijo e lancei uma das bolas montadas no peito de Remus. – Da última vez, você terminou comigo, lembra? – E mais um projétil acertou-o no braço, que protegeu seu corpo, enquanto eu abria um sorriso. Pronto, seria o suficiente para fazê-lo parar de brincar.

-Rachel – mas ele foi atingido no braço mais uma vez, acabando com minha munição. – Rachel, volta aqui!

-Suas _juntas_ não estão doloridas, Lupin? – ironizei, fugindo. Ele sempre se queixava de "dores nas juntas" nos dias que antecediam a lua cheia. É, mas não parecia muito dolorido me caçando daquele jeito.

-Meu vigor está ótimo!

Gargalhei absurdos. Ah, fala sério, né, o "vigor" dele _nunca_ está ótimo.

-Vai mesmo me fazer correr a noite inteira? – a voz dele ecoou pelo lugar.

-Cansou, é? – Parei abruptamente, virando-me a tempo de evitar que ele trombasse em mim. – Onde está o seu _vigor_?

-Ok, você venceu, Rachel, eu cansei – disse ele, arfando e aproximando-se de mim. Eu sorri.

-Péssima essa sua idéia de sair correndo atrás de mim, hein?

-Quer que eu pare? – Remus fez a pergunta fitando o chão e, só quando a terminou, encarou-me de um jeito que me deu a certeza de que a conversa tinha mudado totalmente de rumo.

-Ah, você quer mesmo falar sobre isso? – ergui uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente. – Até onde sei, _Lupin_, você nunca correu atrás de mim, só fugiu. Infelizmente, correr atrás sempre foi o _meu_ papel.

-Isso não é verdade – ele deu um passo para frente, meio sério, meio risonho. Não faço idéia do que tinha na cabeça. – Eu que te pedi em namoro.

-Você também que terminou – amarrei a boca, sentindo minha pulsação acelerar.

Eu não era o tipo de menina que chorava por qualquer coisa, nem que ficava triste ou irritada facilmente. As pessoas podiam me chamar do que quisessem, menos de frágil. O assunto Remus Lupin, no entanto, me deixava mais revoltada do que o normal.

-Você conhece os meus motivos...

-Conheço, mas não entendo nem concordo – encarei-o da maneira mais firme que consegui. – Às vezes eu te odeio por isso.

Ele soltou um riso curto.

-Às vezes eu mereço.

-Pelo menos você admite – eu sorri. – Ainda assim, você não deixa de ser um traste, Remus, porque tudo o que fez foi admitir, sem explicações, correções ou pedidos de desculpa.

-Tudo bem, eu posso... - mas eu o interrompi, já sem muita paciência.

-Mudei de idéia, um pedido de desculpas ainda lhe faria um traste.

-Mas...

-Aquela mesma explicação também não mudaria nada.

-Rachel – ele me segurou pelo rosto, aproximando-se um pouco mais e me encarando com uma atitude digna de lua cheia. – E uma correção, você aceitaria?

Franzi a testa. No momento em que eu fui abrir a boca para responder, ele me beijou. Todas aquelas emoções que há algum tempo eu não sentia vieram à tona de uma só vez. De repente, a conversa já não importava mais e a única coisa que veio à minha cabeça foi "dane-se".

-Perfeitamente confuso, Lupin - ele sorriu em resposta.

* * *

**Fui boazinha, o Remus não sofreu nada xD Tive dois motivos para isso, na verdade... O primeiro foi que, quando tentei escrever um cena da Rachel meio que brigando com ele, não pareceu muito "ela", sei lá, não gostei. O segundo foi que eu entrei em uma maldita crise de inspiração e não tive muito ânimo para ler ou escrever histórias, apesar de ainda ter algumas ideias. Ridiculamente frustrante, eu sei. Esta cena já estava escrita há algum tempo... mais precisamente, desde quando Corações Indômitos acabou e bateu aquela saudade. Não que vocês estejam super interessados na minha vida pseudo-artística, mas eu gosto de desabafar ;D  
**


	13. Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black

**Marlene McKinnon**

_Por Sirius Black_

Marlene McKinnon, a estonteantemente linda e mal-humorada Marlene McKinnon.

Ela vivia me xingando, me batendo, apontando a varinha para o meu peito e me ameaçando de morte. Ela vivia dizendo que eu não presto, que sou um cachorro insensível e irresponsável, que eu deveria crescer e deixar de ser um "paga-pau do Potter". E sabe qual a minha opinião sobre tudo isso? Eu não dou a mínima.

Deslizei meus dedos pelo seu rosto impecável, enquanto ela passava os seus pelo meu cabelo. De início, eu não me movi, foi ela quem me beijou. Explicações para que? Ela não faz questão de dizer que eu sou um cafajeste? Tudo o que eu fiz foi corresponder.

Aproximei-me um pouco mais e, quando ela entreabriu a boca, beijei-a com fervor. Eu não conseguia me controlar perto dela... nunca consegui.

Eu sei que, em questão de instantes, ela vai me dar um tapa com toda a força que tiver, fazer alguma ofensa e dar as costas. É sempre assim. Mas eu não ligo. Deixo que os instintos me carreguem seja lá para onde for e só então eu lido com as consequências.

Minha mão esquerda envolveu-a pela cintura e meu cérebro parou de funcionar. No exato momento em que ela me puxou pela nuca, deitando seu tronco sobre o sofá, acompanhei-a com cuidado, sem quebrar o beijo.

Ela passou uma de suas mãos pelo meu ombro, e então pelo meu braço. Como reação instantânea, percorri toda a extensão de suas costas, pouco me importando se a faria voltar em si ou não.

E então, sabe-se lá quanto tempo depois, ela foi reduzindo a intensidade do beijo. Não foi uma parada brusca e violenta, logo, pareceu um progresso.

Afastei lentamente o rosto, encarando-a com um sorriso. É, eu já sabia o que estava por vir, já estava preparado física e psicologicamente.

-Até que para alguma coisa você serve, Black – ela murmurou de um jeito que me fez dispensar a ideia do tapa. Marlene estava... sorrindo.

-Você ainda não viu nada – alarguei meu sorriso para o lado maroto, mas, para que eu começasse a duvidar de que estava mesmo acordado, ela não me bateu, apenas revirou os olhos.

-Anda, sai de cima de mim que eu preciso achar o dever de Poções da Lily antes de ela voltar da monitoria.

-Ahn, não, obrigado, eu estou bem aqui.

-Sirius, sai – ela empurrou-me para o lado apenas o suficiente para levantar e subir as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Wow, mais progresso... não levei um tapa e – encarei o teto com o mais triunfante dos sorrisos marotos – ela me chamou de Sirius.

* * *

**Nossa, eu não tinha reparado no quão minúsculo isso tinha ficado até colocar aqui huahuhuahuhahauau Foi uma cena curta, pra muitos sem conteúdo, mas eu gosto dela ^^ **

**Bom, é isso. No próximo episódio/capítulo/conto/cena/sei-lá-o-que, Lily Evans volta a narrar o/**


	14. Salva por um triz, Lilian Evans

**Salva por um triz? Acho que não.**

_Por Lilian Evans_

Eu sempre gostei de divagar, de me perder em minha mente e, pelo menos por alguns instantes, esquecer o mundo. Se o dia-a-dia era monótono, irritante e sombrio, minha cabeça guardava um local especial para muita diversão, maluquices e infantilidades. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, por trás desta Lily quase-plausível e pseudo-intelectual, sempre existiu uma criança insanamente rebelde. Tá, exagerei, eu nunca...

-MERLIN! – Joguei-me para o lado com o triplo do desespero que uma grifinória deveria ser capaz de sentir. Por um triz, consegui salvar a minha vida de um ataque mortífero.

O mundo parecia tremer. Ouvi risadas. Risadas não, gargalhadas, altas gargalhadas, como se Voldemort estivesse de saia _pink_ dançando balé em Azkaban.

-Qual é, Lily, nem passou tão perto assim – a voz divertida de Mary se recuperava do acesso de risos. Ao mesmo tempo, o mundo pareceu reencontrar estabilidade, o terremoto parara. Saí de cima dela.

-Aquela geringonça de ferro quase arrancou a minha cabeça!

Mary revirou os olhos, ainda risonha. Quando voltei a observar o campo de quadribol, percebi que a expressão de Sirius pedia perdão. Bufei e dei de ombros. Mais adiante, Tiago me encarou, bagunçou os cabelos e, antes que eu pudesse processar os acontecimentos, ele voou até mim.

-Veio me ver, Evans? – disse ele, sorrindo arrogantemente. Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Na verdade, eu só estou te vendo porque seu ego gigantesco fez questão de parar bem na minha frente.

-Sorte. Quem procura acha, não é?

-Se quer mesmo saber, Potter, eu fui _arrastada_ até esta maldita arquibancada – disse secamente, fuzilando Mary com o canto do olho.

-Arrastada? Você praticamente me obrigou a vir para cá! – completou ela, quase que automaticamente, fazendo Tiago alargar o sorriso. Franzi a testa, sentindo-me _muito _traída.

-Eu não... – mas ele já tinha retornado ao treino. Permaneci com a boca aberta, encarando Mary furiosamente. – Que mentira deslavada! O que aquele ser vai pensar de mim agora? Por que você...

Ela lançou-me um sorriso maroto, então deu de ombros. Eu suspirei de raiva.

-Ah, Mary... Eu esperava isso da Rachel, talvez até da Marlene, mas de _você_... Ah, eu te mato, pode ter certeza.

-Você leva isso muito a sério, Lily. Acredite, o que eu disse não vai mudar em nada o que o Tiago pensa de você.

-É, ele vai continuar achando que tem alguma chance comigo. É justamente _esse_ o problema.

Ela soltou um riso curto.

-Problema. Quantas meninas não gostariam de ter esse "problema"...

Revirei os olhos. É como eu sempre digo, Merlin, eu definitivamente não sei escolher amigas.

Continuamos assistindo ao treino por algum tempo. Ocasionalmente, Tiago, olhava para mim com aquele sorriso desgraçado, que eu simplesmente tentava ignorar. Eu realmente não sei o que deu na minha cabeça. Não fazia a mínima ideia de por que diabos estava assistindo aquele treino repugnante.

-A propósito, Lily, – Mary retomou a conversa – eu vou sair com o Edgar, no passeio para Hogsmeade.

Rapidamente, espanto e alegria dominaram minha expressão.

-Ah, que ótimo, Mary! Você nem me contou! Como aconteceu? Por que não me disse antes?

Ela franziu a testa e me encarou com uma expressão mista de humor e confusão.

-Pensei que não fosse gostar.

-Como assim? Você ficou falando dele as férias inteiras! – eu disse, rindo.

-A Lene não te disse? Ela e o Sirius...

Meu raciocínio foi pausado, pontual. Rachel e Remus. Marlene e Sirius. Mary e Edgar. Sobrava...

Tão repentinamente quanto a alegria viera, desaparecera. Meus lábios se comprimiram, minhas orelhas começaram a arder e algo em meu olhar fez Mary recuar um espaço considerável.

Merlin, por que eu não te deixei me matar com aquele balaço mesmo?

* * *

**E aí leitores, como vão vocês? O sono me consome e me afasta do mundo das fics, mas desaparecer não está em meus planos xD Mande uma review se você tiver gostado e faça uma pseudo-autora feliz ;D**

**Mia Black: O Sirius realmente devia fazer muitas coisas sem pensar, sem se preocupar com nada, mas eu gosto de retratar momentos em que ele fica pensativo, haha. Que bom que gostou^^**


	15. A vida é simples, Eu

**A Vida é Simples**

_Por mim_

O céu estava tempestuoso, o vento que soprava era frio e violento. Naquele dia, o mundo dava sinais de tristeza e solidariedade, como se reconhecesse uma grande perda.

Já não havia quase mais ninguém no cemitério. Relutante aos conselhos dos amigos, Remus era o único que ainda restava. Estava ajoelhado e ofegante. Em sua frente, lembranças deixadas por pessoas queridas: flores, pequenos objetos, gelo perene esculpido. Atrás, uma lápide de mármore que, dentre tantas letras e números destacados, Remus apenas gravou duas palavras: _Rachel Leans_.

Com o rosto vermelho e completamente encharcado, ele olhou para o céu, como se pedisse piedade.

-Por que você fez isso comigo? POR QUÊ?

Ao que ele abaixou novamente a cabeça, mais lágrimas escorreram. Seus olhos se fecharam, tentando acalmar o coração descompassado.

-Ela não merecia... não ela...

Remus sentiu sua cabeça ferver. Lembranças borbulhavam em sua mente junto com as gotas salgadas que pingavam de seu queixo. Lembrou daquela menina de cabelos e olhos castanhos que sempre trazia alegria, não importava onde fosse. Lembrou de como suas falas eram otimistas, despreocupadas. Lembrou de seu sorriso... o sorriso sincero e contagiante que ele tanto amava...

_"Você precisa parar de se preocupar tanto."_

Rachel tinha lhe ensinado a sorrir, a encarar a vida de um modo mais simples e, talvez, mais correto. Se viver tinha um significado, então, para Remus, esse significado era Rachel.

_"Fala como se eu fosse a melhor de nós dois. Pra mim, Remus, você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci... a minha razão de existir."_

Seu mundo tinha acabado. Toda a felicidade que ele erguera, todo o sentido que dera para sua apática vida de lobisomem... tudo agora destruído.

_"Você é racional demais, sabia?"_

-Queria eu ser racional agora...

O vazio em seu peito ardeu mais uma vez. Não era verdade o que ele tinha dito. Por mais que doesse, ele não queria esquecê-la. Para um grifinório, é o coração que rege a pessoa. Para Remus, sua dor era a única coisa que o lembrava de estar vivo.

"Seja um grifinório, então, siga em frente. Seus amigos precisam de você."

Dessa vez, a voz de Rachel soou como uma ordem, não como uma lembrança. Remus abriu os olhos, limpando o rosto. Encarando a lápide, teve a impressão de que ainda havia um feixe vívido ali.

-Eu... não sei se consigo, Rachel. Perdão.

"Levante-se, ou eu nunca o perdoarei."

Como se ela estivesse realmente ali, com seu olhar determinado e seu sorriso alegre, Remus parou de ofegar. Após um eterno minuto permanecendo estático, ele reuniu forças para retirar algo do bolso do paletó. Tratava-se de um retrato relativamente recente. Todos os seus amigos estavam reunidos com Hogwarts como plano de fundo. No centro, ele e Rachel estavam abraçados.

Remus colocou o retrato encostado no mármore e, com um longo suspiro, levantou-se. Ameaçou ir embora, porém, antes de completar o terceiro passo, virou-se para trás. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas novamente, mas ele não as deixou cair.

Nos segundos que se passaram, Remus buscou a calma. Ele sabia que o caminho a trilhar seria repleto de tormentas, mas jurou a si mesmo que não se entregaria. Em nome de sua grande amiga e companheira, ele lutaria até o fim dos tempos por sua felicidade e daqueles ao seu redor.

Ele tornou a caminhar para fora do cemitério, onde os amigos o esperavam. Dentro de si, Rachel jamais falecera. Sua memória era vívida como seus anos em Hogwarts, sempre proibindo o abatimento.

_"A vida _é_ simples, Remus, tudo o que precisamos fazer é viver."

* * *

_**Bom, aí está. Trata-se de algo que estava guardado há algum tempo, originalmente parte de uma fic Remus/Rachel que não seguiu em frente. Sei que esta cena não tem o mesmo valor sentimental para vocês que tem para mim, já que só por contos é difícil se afeiçoar a uma OC, mas espero que ao menos tenham gostado ;D**

**Para quem acompanha a tradução de _Disaster_, mil perdões, a faculdade andou me consumindo no final do semestre ._. Pretendo retomar a tradução ainda esta semana... na pior das hipóteses, quarta que vem. Ah, vocês têm _Deathly Hallows: Part I_ pra se divertirem xD  
**


	16. O Black que se rebelou, Eu

**O Black que se rebelou**

_Por mim_

Os olhos tempestuosos do pequeno rapaz fitavam a mesa sonserina com um ar renovado, o rosto pálido carregando um sorriso atipicamente sincero. Pela primeira vez, Sirius Black estava radiante. Entrar para a Grifinória significou-lhe o início de uma era promissora, um lampejo de mudança, um sinal de que ele poderia começar a traçar o próprio destino.

Pensou em atormentar a ruiva que sentou ao seu lado, a mesma que tinha lhe proporcionado boas risadas no Expresso de Hogwarts, logo cedo. Ela não lhe pareceu muito satisfeita por ter sido selecionada para a Grifinória, mas isso apenas o fez aumentar o sorriso. Nada poderia desanimá-lo, naquele momento.

Sirius percorreu os olhos pelo salão. Um menino de cabelos castanho-claros, anunciado como Remus Lupin, sentou em sua frente. Ele tinha um sorriso mais contido, parecia não ter dormido muito bem, mas, ainda assim, demonstrava felicidade.

A atenção do jovem Black ficou dispersa tempo o suficiente para que a surpresa inicial passasse, porém, quando o Chapéu Seletor berrou "Grifinória!" mais uma vez, seus olhos entraram em foco, encontrando uma morena de cabelos longos, minimamente ondulados. A garota desceu do banquinho e correu para a mesa rubra alegremente, logo cumprimentando todos ao redor.

Por alguns minutos, a atenção de Sirius continuou presa na bela morena. _Marlene McKinnon, _seu cérebro frisou o nome dito anteriormente pelo Chapéu Seletor, fazendo-lhe sorrir marotamente.

Mais tarde, um pequeno gordinho foi selecionado para a Grifinória e, então, o menino de cabelos rebeldes que Sirius conhecera durante a viagem de trem: Tiago Potter. Tiago sentou-se ao seu lado com uma enorme empolgação, satisfeito por ter entrado na casa que tanto almejava. Quando ele avistou a ruiva que estava próxima, cumprimentou-a com uma provocação.

Os dois primeiranistas ficaram se divertindo durante a cerimônia, trocando conversas e brincadeiras que não agradaram a todos os presentes. Naquele dia, Sirius Black teve a certeza de que os anos em Hogwarts seriam os melhores de sua vida.

* * *

**N/A: Bom, resolvi postar algo curtinho, bem simples mesmo, que eu cheguei até pensar em transformar em uma espécie de prólogo, mas acabei decidindo que não havia motivo para isso. Ainda assim, é algo com que eu simpatizo, ou não teria postado, certo?**

**De quebra, se você gosta de Sirius/OC, traduzi uma one-shot da **Lady Bracknell** chamada _Clouds In My Coffee_, dê um conferida, se puder. Agora, se você é fã de uma vida amorosa cheia de trapalhadas do Remus, aviso que a tradução do próximo capítulo de _Disaster_ está em mais ou menos 50%, acabei atrasando por causa do trabalho escravo que fiz durante as férias xD E, se você não gosta de nenhuma das duas traduções, apenas comente sobre esse cap, porque eu já estava morrendo de saudades de postar aqui ^^ **


	17. Adeus, família, Sirius Black

**Adeus, família**

_Por Sirius Black_

A única coisa que se ouvia durante o jantar era o barulho dos talheres de prata. Fazia muito tempo que as coisas estavam assim naquela casa... Meus pais cochichavam pelos cantos, eu preferia ficar sozinho, Regulus abaixava a cabeça e fingia que nada estava acontecendo e tudo vivia em perfeita harmonia.

Às vezes, é claro, nós discutíamos. Eu nunca fui de ficar quieto, jamais, e o que mais me irritava era quando eles vinham com aqueles discursos infames de supremacia puro-sangue. Uma coisa era receber insultos de meu pai, eu não me importava com o que ele pensava de mim, mas ouvir minha mãe comentar sobre nascidos trouxas com nojo era algo que eu não suportava. E era então que meu pai sacava a varinha e me enchia de ameaças por eu ter gritado com a minha mãe, e esta me encarava com talvez um mínimo de sentimentalismo, mas nunca contestando o meu pai.

Foi-se o tempo em que nós viajávamos juntos, dividindo alegrias e sorrisos sinceros, o tempo em que as maiores preocupações eram fazer Regulus comer direito e eu não dar trabalho para as minhas primas, enquanto os adultos conversavam sobre assuntos que não nos interessavam nem um pouco.

A verdade é que a família Black nunca foi a mesma depois que eu entrei para a Grifinória, mas, apesar de todas as diferenças, nós ainda éramos uma família e, como tal, havia algo que nos unia, que nos impedia de dizer e fazer tudo o que gostaríamos, que mantinha algum resquício de respeito e compaixão. Mas eu estava prestes a quebrar aquilo.

Enquanto eu encarava meu último pedaço de batata, eu pensava nas minhas malas, prontas para irem para a casa dos Potter, prontas para me tirar daquele inferno que um dia eu chamei de lar. No entanto, eu ainda tinha um trabalho a fazer. Eu tinha prometido a Tiago que conversaria com os meus pais, que lhes daria uma explicação, ou algo do tipo, e até aquele momento eles sequer sabiam que o filho mais velho estava de malas prontas.

Não sei o que eles diriam, talvez ficassem aliviados por não me terem mais por perto, ou talvez ainda existisse alguma parte dentro deles que me considerava como filho. Apesar de que o 'considerar como filho' seria equivalente ao 'ter esperanças de que eu fique como Regulus', o que também não era bom. Será que eles fechariam a cara e ficariam quietos ou será que inventariam um teatro sentimentalista de que eu deveria ficar? Sabe, eu pensava seriamente em deixar uma carta e sair de fininho no meio da noite...

Apesar de tudo, havia alguma parte de mim que queria dar um último abraço em minha mãe, olhar nos olhos de meu pai e dizer a Regulus que não tivesse medo de seguir o seu próprio caminho, pois era exatamente aquilo que eu estava fazendo. Uma parte de mim que eu me esforçava ao máximo para não deixar transparecer, mas que, lá no fundo, existia, e, mais do que isso, uma parte que gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, que gostaria de poder fazer o que eu acho certo sem ter que bater de frente com a minha família.

* * *

**N/A: Fiquei com vontade de escrever isso depois de ouvir _No surprise_, do Daughtry (composição conjunta com o Chad Kroeger, do Nickelback). Se não conhecerem, ouçam, vale a pena ;D**


End file.
